


Comfort Me

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the companion piece to Let Me In from Kageyama's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally cleaned up Tobio’s POV from “Let Me In” and this is what happened. Not going to lie, this is just self-indulgent fluff because I’m frustrated and my university screwed me over. Enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio didn’t really remember his father. He knew, of course, that his father had left him and his mother when he was a child. But he barely remembered his father.

What he did remember was his mother suddenly having to support herself and him with no help. Suddenly, she wasn’t always in the house whenever he wanted her, instead leaving him in daycares where he didn’t want to be around other kids who ran frightened from his scowl.

Sure, Tobio was lonelier, and sure, he missed his mother, but he got used to it. There were no more affectionate hair ruffles, no more kisses on cheeks and bear hugs whenever he wanted them, but his mother managed to come home most evenings and tuck him into bed.

And Tobio was okay.                     

Soon enough, though, he was in middle school, and his mother had to travel more for her job. Sometimes she would be away for a few days, sometimes a week. So Tobio learned to cook for himself. He found himself a kind of pack in his middle school volleyball team. It wasn’t perfect – the team was more focused on winning than pack bonds – but he got slaps on the back when he did well, and that was enough.

Tobio was okay.

At the beginning of his third year, though, he presented as an alpha. Suddenly, the annoyance he felt when someone didn’t put in their full effort became unbearable. Whenever someone didn’t listen to him and move fast enough to catch his tosses, he had to yell at them. They had to listen to him if they wanted to win. Those slaps on the back went away.

Most of his last Interhigh was a blur. Only two things really stood out to him. One was a redheaded shrimp who could fly. His athleticism wasn’t what caught Tobio’s eye, but the way he continued to encourage his team even in the face of impossible odds. He slapped shoulders, smiled and reassured his teammates. Even if they weren’t a real team, they had bonds that Kageyama didn’t.

The other was the team’s final rejection of him. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming, but at the time it was the biggest shock of his young life. He didn’t have a team or a pack anymore.

Tobio was less okay.

He went to Karasuno, not really expecting anything different. He had mostly learned to keep the yelling under control. It wouldn’t make him any friends, not that he expected to make friends anyway. He just wanted to play, and his team rejecting him again would get him on the bench.

Karasuno was a different kind of team, though, and a different kind of pack. They had developed pack bonds, a strong leading pair, emphasis on team play. Tobio couldn’t understand it at first, and almost got himself kicked off the team for saying he’d rather receive, set, and spike on his own. What he really meant was that he couldn’t let himself rely on anyone else, not again.

It didn’t help that he spent so much time yelling at Hinata. While he had the yelling thing under control for everyone else, Hinata just rubbed him the wrong way and made him lose his temper. They were constantly bickering, even after they learned how to cooperate on the team. Tobio had even picked up the habit of grabbing Hinata’s hair whenever he said something extraordinarily stupid.

That was pretty much the only time Tobio touched anyone, though. Hinata was different, but he still had to keep his distance from the rest of the team. Getting close to them was only going to get him hurt again when they left, just like everyone else had.

Tobio was careful, especially when he started feeling weird. High fives and slaps on the back started to feel like they burned, so Tobio started ducking away from them, even if he wanted to lean into them. He was stronger than that, he was an alpha. He was careful not to yell at anyone, even trying to limit how much he yelled at Hinata. He sat at the back whenever Ukai talked to them, curling up to keep people from touching him.

He felt an ache in his chest from time to time, especially after he grabbed at Hinata’s hair and felt the burning in his palm that wouldn’t go away for hours. Still, he was an alpha, he could deal with this. If he showed anyone else how weak he was, they would say he wasn’t strong enough to be on the court. He couldn’t be benched again.

Everything fell to pieces when Hinata followed him home. Tobio kept looking over his shoulder. Surely Hinata had to turn around eventually, his house was over the mountain. But he kept walking, with that determined face that was just a little bit cute.

“What are you doing, dumbass?” Tobio finally asked when it was clear Hinata was going to follow him all the way in.

“I need to talk to you,” Hinata said, calling a “pardon the intrusion” as he swung in and slipped his shoes off.

“No one’s home,” Tobio said quietly. Lately, no one was ever home. Was Tobio lonely? Maybe. That determined look on Hinata’s face was starting to make him uneasy. Had Hinata noticed something?

“Are you touch starved?” Hinata asked out of nowhere. Tobio started.

“What? No! I’m an alpha,” he snapped. This was ridiculous, why had he been so worried when Hinata was clearly such a dumbass.

“Daichi-san says alphas can get touch starved too,” Hinata said matter of factly. Tobio felt his stomach drop.

“You talked to Daichi-san about me? Which means Suga-san knows as well?” Tobio asked. This was it. He was finished. There was no way they would let a weak alpha like him stay on the court.

“Yes? Of course I asked them, I didn’t know alphas could get touch starved and you were acting like you were,” Hinata said, looking confused, as if he hadn’t just taken away the most important thing in Tobio’s life.

“What do you mean, I was acting touch starved?” Tobio asked. He felt breathless. Was that really why he’d felt so weird lately?

“You were getting grumpier. And you starting pulling away from us,” Hinata said. He took a step forward. Tobio backed away.

“What if Daichi-san kicks me off the team?” Tobio muttered to himself.

“Why would he kick you off the team?” Hinata cocked his head in confusion. It was very cute.

“What use would they have for a weak alpha?”

“You’re not weak!” Hinata yelled. Tobio jumped. “You’re not weak for being touch starved! You have to let people touch you. That’s why we have a pack. And Suga and Daichi would never kick you out for a stupid reason like that. They care about you, we all care about you! Why won’t you let any of us near you?”

“The last time I had a pack they left me!” Tobio screamed. His vision started to blur and he realized he was about to start crying. In front of Hinata. Which was bad. “Why should I believe this time is going to be any different?”

“We’re not your old team,” Hinata whispered, coming forward again. He was almost close enough to touch now. “We’re not going to just leave you. We all care about you.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Tobio asked. He tucked his arms around his sides, trying to hold himself together.

“You know this is different,” Hinata said quietly. “You’ve felt the difference. We’re not your old team, and you’re not the same person you used to be. You don’t have to keep from getting close to us because you’re scared we’ll leave you.”

Hinata brushed his hand over the tears coming down Tobio’s face. It burned just like all touches had burned, but Tobio still wanted to lean into it. He stopped himself, though. Was it really okay? Was Hinata really going to stay?

“It’s okay,” Hinata said, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. “I’m your teammate, I’m your friend. It’s okay.”

Tobio sighed and finally, _finally_ let himself press into Hinata’s hand. Hinata smiled, wrapping his arms around Tobio and tucking his head onto Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio froze for a minute before he hugged Hinata back. It burned, everything burned, but it burned less now, and he never wanted to let go of Hinata. Hinata nuzzled into Tobio’s neck where his scent glands were.

“What are you doing?” Tobio asked.

“Scent marking you,” Hinata said, as if that was the most casual thing in the world. Tobio choked on his own spit. Hinata pulled away and looked him in the eye.

“It’s a pack thing. Platonic scent marking,” he explained. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, but there’s nothing wrong with it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Tobio thought about it for a minute. Of course, Hinata was right. Platonic scent marking was a common pack activity, or so he had heard. If Hinata was okay with it, then it must be all right. He nodded.

“Go ahead.”

Hinata lowered his head back to the crook of Tobio’s neck, nudging his nose into Tobio’s scent glands. Tobio shivered. That felt really good.

Hinata rubbed his face into Tobio’s scent glands, spreading the scent across his forehead. Tobio tried to keep still, because this wasn’t supposed to be weird. They were packmates and friends, this was normal. It felt good, but all of Hinata’s touches felt good.

“Okay, your turn,” Hinata said, pulling away. He stood on his toes to pull Tobio’s head down to his shoulder. Tobio bent more at the waist so Hinata didn’t have to strain. He sat still for a minute, psyching himself up, before he gently nuzzled into Hinata’s scent glands. Hinata shuddered and made a small content noise.

“Is this okay?” Tobio asked. He felt Hinata nod. Tobio kept going, pressing his face more into Hinata’s neck. He stopped rubbing his face after a few minutes, instead leaving his forehead resting on Hinata’s shoulder. He left his hands on Hinata’s back.

“Feel better?” Hinata asked, letting go.

_Please don’t leave._

Tobio tightened his grip on Hinata.

“Can you stay here for a minute? Please?” Tobio asked, and he was almost ashamed to realize he sounded like he was begging. He didn’t want to let go, though.

“When are your parents going to be home?” Hinata asked, coming back into the hug. Tobio leaned on the wall behind him, settling in.

“My mom’s out of town for work,” Tobio said, his voice slightly muffled from where his head was tucked into Hinata’s shoulder.

“How long?”

“The rest of this week. Not long this time.”

Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

“This time? Is she usually gone for longer?”

“Yeah, although usually it’s not more than two weeks,” Tobio said softly. He didn’t really want to talk about his mom now. He was just starting to realize just how badly he missed her.  

“Can we sit down?” Hinata asked, squirming. Tobio pulled back and grabbed Hinata’s hand. He caught sight of Hinata’s face, and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. It was so bizarre that he turned away and led Hinata to the couch.

“Are you embarrassed?” Hinata asked as Tobio sat them both down on the couch, tucking his head back onto Hinata’s shoulder, trying to hide the blush he knew was there. Why did he suddenly get the urge to kiss Hinata? “You don’t need to be.”

“I just…no one’s ever done this for me before,” Tobio said, trying to cover.

“Never?” Hinata asked, sounding sad. “Not even your parents?”

“Maybe when I was little, before my dad left…but not recently, no.”

“No wonder you were touch starved,” Hinata muttered to himself. “That’s ridiculous, even for an alpha. I would’ve gone crazy.”

“You’re an omega.”

“Not the point. Touch is comfort. No one should have to live without it.”

Tobio huffed. Hinata was ridiculous, but Tobio was grateful to him for forcing Tobio to get over the touch starved thing.

“And stop pushing us away. We’re your teammates, it’s okay to let us touch you.”

Tobio nodded. If Hinata was offering to touch him, he was okay with it.

***

The next time he got a chance to, it was because Hinata had been running too fast and gone sprawling, scraping both his hands.

“Dumbass! Be careful,” Tobio scolded, pulling bandages from his volleyball bag. He used disinfectant spray on the cuts, holding Hinata’s fingers gently. He put the bandages on, then noticed that Hinata’s hands were dry, cracked, and in some places, bleeding.

“You’re a spiker. Your hands are your greatest weapons. Take better care of them, dumbass,” Tobio scoffed, pulling a jar of Vaseline out of his bag. He started massaging it into the parts of Hinata’s hand not covered by the bandages. When he was done, he looked up to find Hinata staring at him with wide eyes.

“What? I come prepared?” Tobio said, assuming Hinata was staring at all the first aid stuff he’d pulled from his bag. It was only later that it occurred to him that he’d never touched Hinata casually like that.

Of course, casual touches became more common after that. Tobio let other members of the team touch him like Hinata had told him to, but he actively tried to touch Hinata more. That strange urge to kiss Hinata never quite went away, but he tried to bury it with casual touches. Simple things, like bumping shoulders when they raced or touching knees when they sat. It wasn’t much, but for now it was enough.

***

Things changed at the Spring High. Tobio walked around the corner, looking for Hinata, when he saw the omega pressed up against a wall, looking terrified at the alpha in front of him. Tobio saw red. Hinata was _his_ , not this strange alpha’s.

“Get away from him,” Tobio growled as he stepped in front of Hinata to shield him. Even Tobio was surprised at how mad he sounded.

“Oh, sorry, is this omega your’s?” the other alpha laughed, a clear challenge in his voice. Tobio bristled.

“He’s made it clear that he’s not interested, so back off,” Tobio snapped.

“Sorry, sorry. He’s pretty, though. And he’s got an attitude. He must be a lot of fun in bed.” The alpha winked at Tobio before sauntering off. Tobio wanted to rip him into pieces. How dare he talk about Hinata like a piece of meat? How dare he treat a person that way? Calling him pretty and fun in bed, not even taking into account how good he was at volleyball or how much he genuinely cared about his little sister or how hard he worked at school to stay on the volleyball team even though he hated studying or…

Tobio stopped going after the alpha when Hinata slumped against his back.

“Hinata?” Tobio asked cautiously. Was Hinata going to be okay?

“I’m…sorry…just give me…a minute,” Hinata gasped. He dug his fingers into Tobio’s jacket, and Tobio could feel him shaking. How could he help, though?

_Touch is comfort._

Tentatively, he reached his hand behind his back and placed it on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata jumped for a minute before tugging on Tobio’s jacket to make him turn around. Tobio turned around and hugged him. Hinata fisted his hands in the front of Tobio’s jacket, tucking his head in and trying to breathe.

“You know…you don’t have to wander at tournaments by yourself,” Tobio said haltingly. This was awkward, but Hinata was his friend, and it was his job as an alpha to protect the omegas on his team. The weird feelings he had for Hinata seemed to agree. “There’s a lot of strange alphas around. If you need to go somewhere, I’ll go with you.”

“I can look after myself,” came Hinata’s voice, muffled against Tobio’s back. He almost snorted. He didn’t doubt the little omega could defend himself if need be.

“I’m not saying you can’t, but there’s safety in numbers. What if I hadn’t come looking for you when I did?”

He felt Hinata shudder, but a moment later he pulled out of the hug. It was almost reluctant, though, and when Tobio looked down he could see the truth of that in Hinata’s face. Hinata’s annoyingly cute, pretty face.

Oh.

_Oh._

Tobio was in _love_ with Hinata. That’s why he’d been feeling so weird around him lately.

Tobio did his best to pretend that nothing had changed, and in reality, nothing had. He’d been in love with Hinata for a while, it was only just now he’d realized it. Still, Hinata stayed closer to him after that, especially at tournaments. Tobio kept his promise and walked Hinata to the bathroom when needed.

Their relationship changed a little, from close teammates to close friends. Hinata started showing up at Tobio’s house on the weekends, begging for tosses. Tobio made him practice his receives, and soon enough Hinata started staying to study or play video games or watch movies. And if Tobio started leaning into Hinata’s shoulder when they watched movies, or shoved him while they were playing video games, Hinata didn’t seem to mind. He even seemed to welcome it.

Tobio was sort of okay.

He could settle for being Hinata’s best friend.

***

Of course, things couldn’t stay that way forever. Hinata and Tobio weren’t the kind of people that did things in balance. They fell to extremes.

This particular extreme was Hinata vaulting at Tobio’s back, sending his forehead into a tree. Tobio sat up, feeling a scrape over his left eye, blood starting to trail down. Hinata kneeled over him, looking apologetic, before he saw the blood and shouted.

“I’m so sorry!” He ran his fingers over the scrape, as if that could stop the bleeding. Tobio couldn’t break his eyes away from Hinata’s face. The rising morning sun shone behind him through his hair, giving him a halo, and he had the cutest look of concern on his face. He looked beautiful.

Tobio might have been concussed.

Hinata met his eyes, and something in them shifted. He rested his hand on Tobio’s cheek. Then their faces were closer together. Then they were kissing.

Tobio had no idea how to kiss, but he hugged Hinata close to him, pulling Hinata into his lap. Hinata broke the kiss to lick at Tobio’s scent glands. Tobio gasped. Hinata hesitated for a minute before biting down on Tobio’s scent glands, surprising a moan out of him. It was embarrassing to be making noises, but it just felt so _good._

Hinata bit, licked, and kissed Tobio’s scent glands until Tobio backed up. He could already see the pout forming on Hinata’s face when he kissed Hinata on the cheek. He kissed down Hinata’s neck, looking up every so often, asking with his eyes “ _is this okay?_ ” and waiting for Hinata’s eyes to say “ _yes_ ” before moving on. When he reached Hinata’s scent glands, he waited for Hinata to nod to his unasked question before gently dragging the tip of his tongue over Hinata’s scent glands.

Hinata jumped in his lap, but hugged his shoulders tighter. Tobio kept going, trying to be careful that he didn’t hurt Hinata when he bit down gently, mostly licking and kissing. Tobio finally pulled back, glancing up at Hinata. Was it still okay? Was Hinata going to change his mind?

“Where did that come from?” Tobio asked hesitantly.

“I like you,” Hinata said simply.

“Like…as in…you want to date?”

“We’re basically dating already,” Hinata tossed his head. “It’s not like much is going to change. Except I can kiss you now. That’s a bonus.”

“How long have you wanted to kiss me, exactly?”

“A while. I think. I’ve been trying not to think about it, actually.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t sure you liked me back.”

Tobio laughed, feeling giddy, and shook his head.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while too,” he admitted.

“How long?”

“Since you followed me home and scent marked me the first time,” Tobio said quietly. “I wanted to kiss you then.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever like me back.”

“Idiot,” Hinata whispered, cuddling closer into Tobio. “You’re my partner, you’re my best friend. Of course I like you back.”

Tobio wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, nuzzling his hair. _So soft._ Eventually, though, Hinata cleared his throat.

“We need to get to practice,” he said. Tobio nodded and hugged Hinata one more time before letting go.

“Want to come over after practice?” Hinata asked as they started off. “My mom probably wants to know we’re dating now. She’ll be thrilled, I haven’t shown any interest in dating anyone so far.”

“Sure,” Tobio said. “My mom probably wants to know too. She worries about me being lonely. Am I really the first one you’ve been interested in?”

“You’re the only one I’ll be interested in,” Hinata said seriously. Tobio felt the blush spreading across his cheeks. He started running, knowing Hinata would follow as he shouted “catch me, dumbass!” over his shoulder. Some things were never going to change, and it was perfect.

Tobio was better than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [@musicprincess655](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
